Cheap Thrills
by adolf0
Summary: É sexta-feira à noite e Naruto deseja ir para casa após um dia cansativo no trabalho, para fazer vários nadas. Sua amiga Ino, porém, tem outros planos. Com trinta reais e um pacote de halls no bolso, Ino e Naruto vão procurar diversão barata para começar o final de semana com o pé direito. [NARUINO]


O céu de Konoha ganhava tons cada vez mais escuros enquanto as estrelas acompanhavam a lua na tarefa de iluminar aquela noite de sexta-feira em um ensaio para o final de semana. Dentro de um carro mais velho que seu professor de filosofia da época do colégio, Uzumaki Naruto dirigia a fim de chegar em casa e fazer o que mais gostava: vários nadas.

— O rádio não tá funcionando. — Ele avisou, assim que viu os dedos ligeiros de sua vizinha, e colega de trabalho, indo em direção ao botão do play.

Ino bufou, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito e olhando de esguelha para seu amigo de longa data - e tudo o mais mencionado anteriormente - achando graça daquela cara de final de dia. Mesmo sendo um rapaz cheio de energia, daqueles que chegam a encher o saco, era possível ler o esgotamento em suas linhas de expressão. Mas ela bem sabia que não era o trabalho que sugava toda a vivacidade do loiro ao seu lado.

A causa daquele desânimo tinha nome, sobrenome e era uma verdadeira vaca interesseira: Haruno Sakura.

A vadia que largou seu amigo assim que ele empobreceu - após perder o emprego de gerente em uma multinacional e ser obrigado a aceitar um trabalho de caixa em um supermercado - e de quebra o traiu com… seu ex-namorado. A loira não era de desejar o mal para os outros, mas esperava sinceramente que Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura defecassem os próprios rins pelo cu.

— Ainda não arrumou essa droga, Naruto? — A Yamanaka perguntou torcendo o nariz, cansada daquele silêncio de funeral dentro do automóvel. Sentia falta de seu amigo falador e tão feliz que chegava a ser chato. De repente o loiro era tão mau humorado quanto Neji, o namorado engomadinho de Tenten, outra caixa do supermercado em que trabalhavam.

— Aumenta meu salário e eu penso em arrumar. — Disse enquanto passava a marcha, a fim de avançar o sinal antes que este fechasse.

— Eu sou só a chefe de caixa. — Bufou novamente, escorregando o corpo para frente a fim de arranjar posição confortável. — Fala com a Tsunade se quiser aumento.

— Aquela demônia me dá um soco na cara se eu tocar no assunto.

— Então continua com o rádio estragado, porra.

— Que boca suja, hein Ino.

— Vai se foder.

Naruto soltou um riso anasalado, fechando os olhos por um momento graças aos músculos da bochecha. A Yamanaka suavizou a expressão ao ver o amigo relaxar um pouco, melhorando, incrivelmente, o ar do ambiente.

— Hey, Naruto!

— Quê?

— Hoje é sexta, por que a gente tá indo pra casa?

— Você sabe, Ino… — Ele desviou rapidamente o olhar da estrada para observá-la, que igualmente o fitava com aquela cara de quem estava fazendo planos que os colocaria em encrencas como sempre. — Fazer nada, descansar, assistir filmes, essas coisas.

— Nada disso! Pode parar o carro que a gente vai se divertir!

O Uzumaki suspirou, rolando os olhos.

A loira estava sempre animada, fazendo-o recordar-se de quem ele mesmo era quando sua conta bancária era composta por vários zeros e o carro que dirigia era luxuoso. Ino, do contrário, esteve sempre patinando no limbo da classe média-baixa. Pagava apenas o valor mínimo da conta do cartão de crédito, colocava água no frasco do shampoo para render mais e em sua geladeira, no final do mês, tinha apenas ovos, água e cerveja. Mesmo quando namorava Sasuke, que tinha padrão de vida tão bom quanto o seu antigo, as coisas eram daquela forma.

Porque, ao contrário de certas testas, a Yamanaka não ligava para dinheiro e valorizava a própria independência.

Os dois loiros, além de serem amigos desde sempre, moraram na mesma república enquanto cursavam Relações Internacionais na universidade. Tempos bons, o Uzumaki pensava. Naquela época não havia ainda provado o gosto agridoce do dinheiro, satisfazendo-se com as pequenas coisas, desde as festas da faculdade ao tanto que tinham que dançar conforme a música para sobreviver a prova de fogo que era o início da vida adulta.

Ele parou então o carro, estacionando-o perto de um boteco que costumavam frequentar nos finais de semana. Como em uma antiga tradição, assim que tirou a chave da ignição, ambos meteram as mãos nos próprios bolsos a fim de ver o quanto tinham para a noite.

— Eu tenho 10 conto e um _halls_ — A loira declarou, quase jogando o mundo de coisas que tinha dentro de sua bolsa no chão do carro, a fim de catar mais algumas moedas.

— Eu tenho 20 pila — Naruto desamassou a nota única, que recém tirara do bolso da calça jeans. — Não dá nem pra encher a cara.

A loira então empinou o nariz, demonstrando todo seu natural convencimento:

— Você está duvidando da minha capacidade de fazer dinheiro render?

— Lembra quando estávamos na faculdade? — O loiro soltou uma risada, pegando os 10 reais e a bala que Ino o entregava e colocando junto com sua nota dentro do bolso traseiro do jeans. — A gente fazia 5 reais render pra 4 dias de janta.

— Nunca mais quero comer miojo na minha vida… — Ela suspirou, fazendo cara de nojo e lembrando-se das várias refeições a base de macarrão instantâneo barato com gosto de trevas e solidão que fora obrigada a fazer quando era universitária. — Anda, para de papo furado e vamos logo!

— Hai, hai…!

Eles deixaram o veículo, encaminhando-se em direção ao barzinho da esquina, de aparência duvidosa e que contrastava com os demais restaurantes e pubs daquela rua. Akamaru's costumava a ser o point de final de mês e por este motivo, talvez, podia-se ler, em letras garrafais, uma placa na entrada que explanava um bom e velho "Não vendemos fiado - Não insista!".

— E aí, loiros! — Kiba, o dono do bar, os cumprimentou assim que entraram e sentaram-se em uma mesinha de madeira retrátil ao lado da porta.

— Fala, Kiba! — Naruto apertou a mão bodegueiro, saudando-o como velhos conhecidos. O moreno frequentara a faculdade na mesma época deles, tendo desistido no quinto semestre de Agronomia porque não tinha talento nenhum para vida acadêmica.

— Kiba, o que você tem de mais barato e mais alcoólico por aí? — Ino apressou-se em perguntar, já com o pé no final de semana.

— Boa noite pra você também, gatinha — O moreno piscou um dos olhos, em uma tentativa frustrada - e ignorada - de um possível início de flerte. — Tenho uma pinga _daquelas_ ou álcool de cozinha, é só escolher.

A loira estreitou os olhos em direção ao Inuzuka, que deu de ombros e virou-se em direção ao balcão, gritando para seu empregado:

— Shino, desce a catuaba pros amigos!

Logo um cara de trejeitos suspeitos, que usava óculos de sol mesmo à noite, apareceu com uma garrafa de cachaça, limão e dois copinhos, colocando tudo no centro da mesa em que Naruto dividia com a outra. Kiba então dirigiu-se novamente para os amigos, antes de deixá-los à sós:

— Façam bom proveito e não dirijam depois!

Ino apressou-se em abrir a garrafa, colocando uma dose para si e outra para Naruto. Ela ergueu então o copo no ar, rindo:

— Ao final do mês!

O Uzumaki acompanhou-a, tocando a borda de vidro na outra, causando um ruidoso _tin tin_. Ambos viraram então todo o conteúdo do copo goela abaixo, arregalando os olhos em seguida.

— Porra!

— Esse é o álcool de cozinha? — Naruto perguntou em retórica, largando o copo sobre a mesa e sentindo o líquido descer queimando em sua garganta até chegar no estômago e espalhar-se.

— Gostei, quero mais! — E a loira pegou novamente a garrafa, enchendo os dois copos.

— Daí aquela piranha filha de Satanás veio de dedo na minha cara falando que o queijo tava vencido! — Ino falava esganiçada, terminando de contar ao loiro em sua frente sobre o quase-atentado que lhe acontecera naquela manhã, envolvendo um queijo vencido e uma cliente sabe-tudo.

— Mas o queijo tava vencido. — O Uzumaki pontuou enrolando-se nas palavras, devido a garrafa de catuaba que já havia dividido com a loira. — Eu que atendi a véia!

— Nada disso, Brutus! — Ela ergueu o polegar fazendo sinal de negativo com o dedo e parecendo extremamente ofendida com a acusação. — Ele vence amanhã!

— Ou seja, a Dona Marilda tava certa em reclamar!

— Olha aqui, Naruto! — Ino inclinou o corpo para frente, a fim de dar de dedo na cara do amigo e ofender até sua quinta geração. Como ele ousava falar que estava errada?! Alguns palavreados de baixíssimo calão estavam prestes a sair de sua boca quando, porém, seu celular começou a tocar alto sobre a mesinha de madeira.

Salvo pelo gongo, o loiro suspirou enquanto a outra olhava para a tela do aparelho a fim de descobrir quem lhe ligava àquelas horas numa sexta-feira. Um sorriso então iluminou-se em sua face e, olhando para Naruto, ela atendeu:

— Fala, Tenten!

— Ino, você sabe que sair com a Tenten é sempre furada! — Naruto bradava, atropelando-se nas palavras, enquanto era arrastado pela calçada por uma loira bastante animada para aproveitar o final de semana. — Se o Neji tiver junto vai ser programa de índio, anota!

Ino parou subitamente de andar, virando-se para o amigo e colocando as mãos nos quadris. Suas sobrancelhas louras - que seriam quase invisíveis se não fosse a luz do poste iluminando fortemente seu rosto - arquearam exageradamente.

— Programa de índio no Icha Icha? — Debochou, igualmente com a voz bamba por conta da bebida suspeita que Kiba lhes servira. — Meu querido, até o Papa ralaria a bunda no chão naquele lugar.

Naruto cruzou os braços, forçando uma expressão de decepção e maneando negativamente a cabeça.

— Você é uma herege, loirinha.

— E você é ateu. — Ela pontuou, rindo. — Agora vamos que a noite é uma criança!

— A noite é uma criança e nós somos adultos com QUINZE reais no bolso. — O Uzumaki lembrou, visto que os outros quinze estavam agora nos bolsos sonegadores de impostos do Inuzuka. — Você sabe que eu confio no seu poder de fazer a grana render, mas daí querer entrar no clube mais caro da região já é demais.

— Naruto eu não sou assim linda à toa não, tá? — A loira deu uma volta completa em torno do próprio corpo, tropeçando quando atingia os 360°, presenteando o Uzumaki a digníssima visão de seus shorts jeans tão curtos que revelavam as bochechas de seu traseiro.

Por alguma ironia do destino, ou realmente por puro preparo da loira que estava sempre pronta para festar, ela tinha aquele shorts fonte do pecado na Terra jogado no banco de trás do carro velho de Naruto. A camiseta preta e larga era outra peça, mas do loiro, jogada pelo carro e cheirando ao restinho de um perfume importado que o outro ainda tinha da época que era endinheirado.

Aquele conjunto fazia Ino parecer uma blogueira de moda safada, daquelas que tiram fotos olhando para o chão como estivessem procurando uma moedinha perdida. O que não era o caso, já que de blogueira não tinha nada (talvez um pouco de safada, pensava o Uzumaki).

— Então tá, Deusa do universo. — O mais alto rolou os olhos, debochando do narcisismo da Yamanaka.

— Anda, vamos! — Ino puxou Naruto novamente pelo braço, fazendo-o tropeçar e quase cair de cara no chão. Enquanto riam, andavam meio tortos em direção ao Icha Icha, que ficava a duas quadras do bar Akamaru's.

— Loiraaaa!

Em meio a batida alta da música, que parecia reverberar por todo seu corpo graças às caixas de som do tamanho de caixões, Ino corria em direção à amiga e pulava instantaneamente em seu colo, engatando-lhe a cintura com as pernas.

— TENTEN HÁ QUANTO TEMPO!

— A gente se viu tudo hoje à tarde no mercado. — Naruto gritou próximo das duas, lembrando-lhes que eram colegas de trabalho.

— Vocês conseguiram entrar mesmo então! — Tenten observou, falando ainda alto próxima aos ouvidos dos amigos, que haviam aproximado as cabeças para conseguirem se comunicar minimamente bem.

— É muito fácil entrar quando os seguranças são o Yamato e o Kakashi. — Ino pontuou, passando as mãos pelos próprios seios. — É só saber falar com carinho.

— Ela é sedutora ela! — Tenten gritou animada, soprando um fio de cabelo que atrapalhava sua visão. A Higurashi tinha os cabelos presos em seus dois coques de sempre, exceto que ali estavam totalmente desgrenhados de tanto suor contido nos fios.

Ino olhou em volta, a boate estava lotada de gente bonita, que se esfregavam como se aquele fosse o último dia para repovoar a Terra. Aquele lugar cheirava a uma mistura enjoativa de perfume barato, vodka e sexo.

Bem do jeito que a Yamanaka gostava.

Seus olhos azuis em tom único caíram então em um moreno de cabelos longos perto de Tenten, que mantinha os fios presos mal e porcamente em um rabo de cavalo baixo e usava uma camiseta preta e bastante simples, deixando à vista trocentas tatuagens que cobriam ambos os braços.

— TENTEN DO CÉU! — Ela puxou a amiga ligeiramente para o lado, colando a boca quase em sua orelha para perguntar. — Quando que você deu um pé na bunda do sem graça do Neji e encontrou esse homão da porra?

Tenten esboçou um meio sorriso sacana, virando o rosto para olhar da cabeça aos pés seu acompanhante, que lhe piscou um dos olhos.

— É o Neji, Ino.

— É O QUÊ? Aquele caminho de mau pedaço é o Hyuuga filhinho de papai?!

— Eu te disse que ele era surpreendente, não disse? — A morena riu alto, lembrando-se das muitas vezes que insistira com Naruto e Ino que seu namorado era muito mais que o engomadinho que aparentava à luz do sol.

— Por acaso ele tem um irmão gêmeo? Porque se ele tiver, eu me jogaria de boca nas calças dele. COM TODO O RESPEITO.

Tenten soltou uma gargalhada, os comentários de Ino eram completamente previsíveis.

— Ele é filho único, mas tem uma prima que você ia adorar! — Ela gritou. — O problema é que a Hinata faz a Madre Tereza parecer uma meretriz de quinta.

— Eu, hein. — Ino torceu a expressão, por mais que adorasse desvirtuar uma boa ninfeta, não fazia o tipo paciente com as exageradas.

O DJ, uma Drag Queen bastante conhecida na região que atendia pela alcunha de the Rocket Lee, mudou a música para uma batida bastante conhecida - e apreciada - pela loira.

Ino voltou então a olhar à amiga, abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha e roubando o copo de um transeunte que passava ao seu lado.

Virando de uma vez o que identificou como uma mistura suspeita de vodka e rum, ela gritou em uníssono com Tenten:

— IT'S BRITNEY, BITCH!

As duas voltaram para mais próximo de seus dois acompanhantes, que conversavam aos berros sobre as tatuagens que descobriram terem feito no mesmo tatuador, um japonesinho cheiro de si chamado Sai que, embora meio sem noção, fazia um belo trabalho. Naruto surpreendeu-se ao se dar conta de que aquele era o sempre engravatado Neji, mas como era um cara quase livre de preconceitos decidiu engatar numa conversa enquanto as meninas fofocavam.

No momento, porém, era impossível continuar pensando em tatuagens maori quando, logo em sua frente, Ino e Tenten balançavam seus corpos ao som de Britney Spears, mexendo os quadris como se fossem a própria loira _bombshell_ princesa do pop e dona da porra toda.

Neji esboçou um meio sorriso, passando seu copo de Campari para o Uzumaki que, sem desviar os olhos da bunda de Ino - que naquele momento encontrava o chão - virou a bebida de uma vez só. Seu estômago queimou instantaneamente, sabendo que a mistura com a gasolina servida por Kiba ia causar-lhe uma ressaca mortal no dia seguinte.

E que se danasse o dia seguinte!

Os queixos do Hyuuga e do Uzumaki penderam instantaneamente com a visão do paraíso dos adolescentes se desenrolando logo em frente aos seus olhos claros.

Ino e Tenten aproximaram-se perigosamente uma da outra, trocando olhares que exprimiam a pura safadeza de espírito daquelas duas. Ino encaixou uma de suas coxas entre as pernas finas da morena, rebolando como se sua cintura fosse feita de mola.

Enquanto Britney Spears pedia por _gimme gimme more,_ a loira deslizou as mãos pela cintura da amiga, subindo até que os braços a enlaçassem seu pescoço. Os olhos de Naruto e Neji brilharam intensamente ao presenciar as bocas das duas se encontrando em uma troca de salivas alucinante, que fazia seus brinquedinhos acordarem dentro das calças como se tivessem vida e vontade própria.

— _Datte...bayo…_ — Naruto murmurou, vendo Neji se aproximar da namorada e falar algo em seu ouvido enquanto ela ainda se esfregava em Ino.

Tenten abriu um largo sorriso, virando o rosto para encarar o namorado que tinia de excitação. Desagarrando-se da loira, e tendo o pulso firmemente segurado por um Neji tão duro quanto um cano Tigre, ela gritou para que a amiga a escutasse em meio a música alta:

— JÁ VOLTO!

A morena, totalmente desnecessária, saía atrás de Neji olhando para Ino, gesticulando com as mãos. Uma estava erguida em um "ok", com o polegar e indicador formando um círculo, enquanto o indicador da outra mão entrava e saía da circunferência em uma clara e suja analogia sobre o ato do coito (que seria selvagemente consumado no carro do rapaz, estacionado estrategicamente em um canto bem escuro do estacionamento privativo da boate).

Ino se viu abandonada por sua parceira de crime número um, que preferiu sair para dar loucamente para o namorado surpreendentemente gostoso. Ela deu de ombros, não teria feito diferente.

Seus olhos azuis monocromáticos passeavam pela boate em busca de sua próxima vítima quando avistaram novamente o loiro que era seu amigo há mais de uma década. Naruto estava ainda de boca aberta, relembrando-se dos locais impróprios para menores em que as mãos da Higurashi apalparam. Tenten apertara tão forte na bunda de Ino que o Uzumaki tinha certeza ter um vermelhão no local.

A música mudava de acordo com a vontade do DJ the Rocket Lee, que não se decidia se fazia um tributo às donas do pop ou queimava neurônios na música eletrônica. Entretanto logo uma batidinha diferente das anteriores começou a soar, fazendo instintivamente o corpo da loira retrair no mesmo ritmo da música enquanto a voz com excessivo autotune envolvia os presentes, que mantinham o passo da dança.

 _up with it, girl_

 _rock with it, girl_

 _show dem it, girl_

 _bada bang bang_

A Yamanaka caminhou lentamente, como uma felina intencionada a encurralar sua presa. Cada passo que dava desenhava perfeitamente as linhas de sua silhueta bem talhada, que despertava pelo menos oito dos sete pecados capitais, na humilde e nada exagerada opinião de um Naruto bêbado. O loiro também se deixava conduzir pelo ritmo ragatanga da mistura perfeita de Sia e Sean Paul, indo igualmente de encontro à loira, a cercando enquanto os olhos azuis, de tonalidades tão diferentes, se encaravam em uma troca de olhares obscena.

 _bounce with it, girl_

 _dance with it, girl_

 _get with it, girl_

 _bada bang bang_

Ino terminou aquele caminho tortuoso, encaixando o corpo no de Naruto, como havia feito com Tenten minutos antes. A mão do loiro foi a que segurou firme em sua cintura, e mesmo por cima do tecido da camiseta ela podia sentir o calor daquela palma que fazia esquentar todo o resto de sua pele. Ela tocou com a ponta dos dedos o pescoço do Uzumaki, virando levemente o corpo enquanto fazia movimentos circulares com aquela cintura fina, esfregando sua pélvis na dele. Com seus olhos celestes cravados direta e intencionalmente nos azul cobalto de Naruto, ela perguntou-se quando infernos ele havia ficado tão bonito.

Imaginou que chegara àquela observação graças a acetona que Kiba lhe dera para tomar, mas sinceramente Ino estava 100% nem aí com o que aquilo poderia significar.

 _Come on, come on, turn the radio on_

 _It's Friday night and it won't be long_

 _Gotta do my hair, put my make up on_

 _It's Friday night and it wont't be long._

' _Till I hit the dance floor_

 _Hit the dance floor_

 _I got all I need_

Ino aproximou os lábios do ouvido do outro, mordiscando quase que de forma imperceptível a ponta de cartilagem, fazendo-o sentir seu hálito na pele enquanto ela acompanhava a letra da música que resumia e declarava todos aqueles anos de companheirismo que dividiram um com o outro. Desde a famigerada vida de universitário à ascensão profissional de Naruto e ao seu fim de carreira e retorno para a humilde vida de classe C.

— _No, I ain't got cash. I ain't got cash, but I got you, baby._

Naruto sentiu todos os órgãos internos vibrarem. Ino não era só uma gostosa tresloucada com o traseiro mais bonito que ele já vira na vida, como também era um mulherão da porra e definição da independência espiritual. A Yamanaka fazia o que bem lhe dava na telha, não se importando com a opinião de ninguém e sem nunca perder aquele espírito livre, aventureiro e desapegado.

Com Ino não existia sexta-feira jogada fora nem nada difícil o suficiente que não pudessem dar um jeito.

 _Oh baby, I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight_

 _I love cheap thrills!_

 _U worth more than diamond, more than gold_

 _As long as I keep dancing_

 _Free up yourself, get out of control_

Com os nervos à flor da pele e inebriado com a forma com que ela virava o corpo e ficava de costas para ele, rebolando o quadril diretamente contra seu membro, Naruto imaginou que estivesse próximo de ir à loucura. Ele segurou com mais firmeza a cintura de Ino, invadindo sua camiseta por baixo até que estivesse com a mão diretamente sobre a barriga lisa da loira.

O Uzumaki inclinou-se para enfiar a cabeça na curvatura de seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro de shampoo de camomila que exalava dos fios dourados. Um perfume extremamente simples que a deixou ainda mais apetitosa ao seu ver. Ele roçou os lábios pela pele exposta, subindo até chegar na base de sua orelha e praticamente implorar:

— Para com isso, Ino. Pelo amor de Deus.

Ela riu.

— Você é ateu.

 _I don't need no money  
U worth more than diamond, more than gold  
As long as I keep dancing  
Free up yourself, get out of control_

Ino esboçou um sorriso diabólico, empinando o traseiro e rebolando com mais força contra o loiro, podendo sentir facilmente que ele estava desperto por baixo da cueca. Naruto não resistiu soltar um gemido enquanto sentia seu amigo enrijecer, aquela loira era uma louca sem noção que o deixava duro por pura e simples diversão. Mas ela lhe pagaria em dez vezes sem juros.

Ele pegou em seus quadris, fazendo-a ficar de frente, mas ainda colada em seu corpo. Enquanto uma das mãos percorria o caminho da perdição até aquele traseiro incrivelmente macio, Naruto embolou os fios louros com os dedos, segurando-os pela base da cabeça e puxando levemente para que ela erguesse o queixo. Ino mantinha aquele sorriso que era uma mistura excêntrica de deboche, prepotência e uma vontade louca de meter a língua na garganta do loiro e terminar de vez com aquela tortura.

Atendendo ao pedido captado nas entrelinhas, Naruto uniu sua boca à da Yamanaka, sugando seu lábio inferior e já sentindo a língua da loira invadir sua boca. Ino tinha gosto de pecado mesclado com álcool e uma pitada de desvario. E aquele gosto todo o envolvia em impulsos elétricos que se espalhavam por cada milímetro de seu corpo.

 _Me and you, girl, you and me_

 _Drop it to the floor and make me see your energy because_

 _I don't play no hide and seek_

Ino sentiu as costas serem firmemente prensadas contra o metal pintado de vermelho vibrante de uma das cabines do banheiro feminino. Deus sabe como teria dado para ele no meio daquela muvuca de gente se não corresse o risco de ser presa por atentado ao pudor. Desta forma, o arrastou para dentro daquele lugar que já fedia a porra. Antes mesmo de terminarem de passar pelas pias em frente ao espelho, já começaram a se agarrar sedentos por terminar de vez com aquele desejo insano que tomava conta de seus corpos.

E, pelos gemidos contidos duas cabines à direita, algum outro casal tivera a mesma ideia.

Naruto tomou novamente os lábios da Yamanaka, apertando seu tronco no dela e sentindo os seios avantajados sendo esmagados contra seu tórax. Ela levou as mãos aos seus cabelos, puxando-os com força enquanto ele sugava seu lábio inferior com volúpia, prendendo-o entre os dentes.

As mãos do loiro percorriam com destreza todos os cantos possíveis de se atingir sem quebrar nenhuma lei da física do universo, apertando sua pele sob as digitais na intenção de marcar seu território.

Ele prendeu a respiração ao sentir os dedos finos de Ino invadirem o cós de sua calça jeans, agarrando sem pudor ou rodeios seu membro duro que já ansiava por aconchegar-se em suas curvas.

— Aaah, Ino… — Naruto quase bateu a própria cabeça contra a cabine fechada do banheiro, curvando-se por um momento para sentir os dedos da loira indo e vindo naquele espaço apertado dentro das calças, masturbando-o com a delicadeza angelical de um demônio pronto para pegar a alma de seu humano favorito e levá-lo diretamente para os confins do inferno.

Naruto obrigou-se a segurar no pulso da loira, fazendo-a parar com os movimentos em seu amigo que estava latejando, antes que acabasse gozando sem sequer ter aproveitado junto da loira e ter lhe dado iguais motivos para gemer. Ele levou então a mão ao bolso traseiro da própria calça, alcançando um dos itens que Ino tirara de dentro de sua bolsa mais cedo naquela noite.

Um pouco atrapalhado pela excitação, ele tirou uma das balas de _halls_ de dentro do pacotinho, desfazendo-o e enfiando diretamente na própria boca. Tomou novamente os lábios de Ino em um beijo apressado, descontrolado, presenteando-a com uma refrescância polar que fez um calafrio passar por sua dorsal.

Largando os lábios da loira, Naruto abaixou-se até ficar na altura de seu quadril para abrir com pouca delicadeza o botão e o zíper de seu shorts jeans, arrastando-o para baixo junto de sua calcinha minúscula. Ele segurou-a no tornozelo, fazendo com que uma das pernas ficasse livre das peças.

Com um sorriso sacana e pronto para fazê-la gritar e pedir perdão por todos os seus pecados, Naruto a fez apoiar a coxa em seus ombros e, sem fazer charme, tocou sua intimidade molhada com a língua.

Ino achava que estava preparada para aquele momento, mas ao sentir-se invadida pela boca do loiro naquela combinação contraditória da refrescância da bala de eucalipto com o fogo do Uzumaki, que ardia em vontade de prová-la, a loira deu-se conta de que talvez estivesse tendo algum tipo de alucinação. Porque aquilo era demais para ser sequer um ensaio da verdade.

Jogando a cabeça para trás, e batendo-a levemente contra a parede do cubículo de metal, a Yamanaka sentia seu interior sendo lascivamente preenchido e chupado pelo vai e vem da língua do loiro, fazendo-a gemer com instinto e intensidade. Ela agarrou nos cabelos dele, puxando os fios com força e apertando ainda mais o rosto de Naruto contra sua intimidade enquanto seu quadril entrava no ritmo das carícias dele que causavam uma combustão quase que instantânea em seu corpo.

— A-ah… — Ino inspirou fundo, fazendo um de seus gemidos ficarem presos em sua garganta. — Santo Cristo!

Naruto soltou uma risada baixa, achando graça da santidade que a loira chamava numa hora daquelas. Ino era uma total herege e aquilo, de certa forma, o excitava ainda mais. Ele investiu mais fundo na loira e, sem demora, ela se entregou a um orgasmo intenso, derramando-se em sua boca.

Satisfeito por ter proporcionado prazer à Yamanaka, o loiro voltou a erguer-se, segurando-a pelos ombros e fazendo-a virar-se de costas para si. Ino sorriu em êxtase ao sentir o rosto contra o gelado da parede, voltando a gemer quando o membro duro do Uzumaki deslizou com facilidade contra sua intimidade.

Naruto e Ino gemeram em uníssono, conectados naquele ato tão profano, embora tão antigo quanto o mundo. Ele saía quase completamente de dentro dela, estocando-a em seguida de forma brusca, pressionando a pélvis contra seu traseiro que estava realmente vermelho pelos apertões anteriores. Em um vai-e-vem compulsivo e ritmado pelas investidas de um e pelo rebolado insano da outra, esqueceram-se dos bons modos e gemiam sem pudor algum.

Ino espalmou as mãos na parede enquanto uma das mãos do loiro apertava seus peitos e a outra a levava ao céu, estimulando-a ainda mais. Nunca em seus quase trinta anos havia sido fodida daquela forma e, por Deus, se soubesse daquele lado de Naruto já teria o trancado num porão e o feito de escravo há anos.

Sentindo uma onda de calor intenso tomar seu corpo, partindo das pernas e se espalhando pelo tronco, Naruto sentiu o gozo vir e retirou-se rapidamente de dentro da outra, despejando todo o resultado daquele momento louco na parede ao lado dela. E, suspeitando que a loira não havia chegado ainda em seu segundo ápice, colocou das mãos em suas costas, usando a outra para terminar de estimulá-la.

Em seguida, Ino sentiu as pernas bambearem e, sentindo os músculos tensionarem, gozou nos dedos habilidosos do Uzumaki.

Ambos, com suas respectivas peças inferiores caídas aos pés, tentavam inspirar o ar que parecia rarefeito àquelas horas, inspirando e expirando profundamente aquele cheiro de sexo recém consumado. Naruto teve forças apenas para levantar sua cueca e, sentindo as pernas ainda fracas, sentou-se sobre a tampa fechada do vaso sanitário, segurando na cintura de Ino e fazendo-a sentar-se em seu colo.

Ino passou os braços em torno do pescoço de Naruto, usando a pouca sanidade que tinha para se concentrar em voltar a respirar normalmente. Ainda tentava processar tudo o que havia acontecido desde que insistira para que parassem para beber naquela sexta-feira à noite, munidos apenas de trinta reais, um halls e pouca vergonha na cara.

Depois de uns poucos minutos, sentindo-se recompostos e terminando de recolocar cada um a peça de roupa que lhes faltava, Ino abriu uma fresta da porta da cabine do banheiro e olhou para fora, verificando se a barra estava limpa para que saíssem dalí. Não queria chamar _aquele_ tipo de atenção, já que conseguiram entrar ali sem pagar um real e sem nome na lista.

Ela fez um aceno para que Naruto a seguisse e assim correram para fora do banheiro, voltando para a loucura que estava a pista de dança da boate.

— Ino! Naruto!

Eles viraram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo, encontrando Tenten que acenava em sua direção. A morena tinha os dois coques quase desfeitos e a camiseta do avesso enquanto, ao seu lado, Neji estava igualmente torto. Na face do moreno pairava uma expressão de plenitude que Naruto conhecia muito bem, uma vez que ele mesmo a esboçava.

— Ten! — Ino abanou, puxando Naruto pela mão para que se aproximassem do casal.

— Onde estavam? — Tenten gritou para ser ouvida, visto que a música tocava ainda alta. — Tô há uma cara procurando por vocês!

— Cala a boca que tu tava dando até agora que eu sei! — Ino gritou de volta, rindo.

Tenten esboçou um meio sorriso, puxando a amiga pela camiseta e aproximando-se do ouvido dela.

— E você também, pelo visto.

Ino riu novamente, olhando de esguelha para Naruto que conversava com Neji. Notando o olhar da loira sobre si, o Uzumaki piscou um dos olhos em sua direção, sorrindo.

— Que nada! — Ino mentiu, piscando de volta para o amigo. Adoraria contar o que rolou para Tenten, mas antes de dar detalhes, preferia matá-la de curiosidade.

— Então por que saíram juntos do banheiro, hein, hein?

— O Naruto tava me ajudando a procurar nossos quinze reais que eu perdi! — Disse em tom de deboche. — Sabe como é, a gente se diverte com pouco! Mas ficar sem nada também não dá!

Tenten deu de ombros, sabia que tinha caroço no angu, mas deixaria para tocar novamente no assunto quando pudesse escutar todos os mínimos detalhes, afinal aquele som estava de estourar os tímpanos.

Sob os olhares atentos de Neji e Naruto, as duas correram novamente para a pista de dança para continuar a diversão. Afinal, a noite era uma criança e eles apenas adultos tentando ganhar a vida com quinze conto (e um pacote de halls pela metade) no bolso.

 _Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight_

 _I love cheap thrills!_

 _I don't need no money_

 _As long as I can feel the beat_

 _I don't need no money_

 _As long as I keep dancing_

 _I love cheap thrills!_


End file.
